


Rosa Used PP Up

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/F, Farting, Futanari, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Rock Stars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Rosa is a (dick)girl who has a fetish for Gym Leaders, and celebrity Pokemon Trainers in general. Her journey through Unova, and then the world, will take her to fill her little black Pokedex with Leaders and Trainers of all types.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Mei | Rosa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Genki Meippai!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try having a long/ongoing, yet sort of anthology series, again. This is the foundation for such a thing, to be updated when I feel like it.

Rosa was very well developed for her age. She had started developing breasts early, and was now rather stacked by the time she got her first Pokemon. She went with Snivy. She’d always had a thing for Grass-types, preferring the vibrant green of nature itself. Looking out over the treetops of her hometown had given her that feeling. Now with Snivy safely on her person, she wanted to set about exploring the world.

She’d been looking at magazines showing pictures of Gym Leaders, and felt something funny in her skirt when she looked at them. The doctors said it might have had something to do with that time she ate a Rare Candy when she was a child. The medicine in those was meant for Pokemon, and a human eating one would have unknown side effects. For Rosa, that had turned her into a futanari. Right above her vulva was a cock. While not as overdeveloped as her breasts, it looked like it had already gone through puberty, being thick and veiny, with a rather heavy set of balls.

“Unova’s Gym Leaders look amazing,” said Rosa. “Skyla’s so busty, and Elesa’s outfit is such a tease.”

Rosa enjoyed playing music by Koffing & The Toxics, the latest indie label band to make a splash in Unova. Their guitarist and singer, Roxie, was also a Gym Leader. Rosa knew that if she wanted to travel on her Pokemon journey, she would come across her eventually. Even if she didn’t, she still had tickets to see one of their concerts later. That was just in Unova. Her plan was to travel all over the world, seeing Gym Leaders and seeing if any of them knew what to do about her strange condition.

After checking that Snivy was fully healed and ready to go, there came a knock at Rosa’s door. Bianca was there. She had picked up Oshawott as her starter, and was wondering when, exactly, Rosa was going to start her journey. Rosa left the magazine out on her desk, and rushed to the door to answer.

“Bianca! What brings you here?” she asked.

“Rosa... you’re...” said Bianca.

It was tough to ignore. Under Rosa’s tights, and through her panties, her huge erection was visible. Rosa had been hoping she’d be able to get it down before starting her journey, but no such thing was going to happen. She invited Bianca in, and asked her to have a seat on her bed.

“I promise I’ll head towards Virbank as soon as I can, but I can’t get my boner down! My imagination isn’t doing it for me anymore, I need to see a pair of tits so I can get off. Please, Bianca, you have to show me your boobs! I’ll show you mine!” said Rosa.

Rosa didn’t even hesitate. She lifted up her shirt, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Bianca could tell. Her nipples had been poking up against her shirt when she arrived. When Rosa lifted her shirt, her D-cups bounced out, revealing their round, perky shape. Rosa was even more proud of her boobs than she was of her cock, and wanted people to stare at them, touch them, lick them, suck them, even bite her nipples. She hadn’t been able to convince anyone to do so just yet.

Bianca removed her top, revealing her own sizable bust. It was slightly smaller than Rosa’s, but only by 1cm around. Her nipples were flatter, but her tips stood out. Bianca lifted up her breasts, squeezing them in her hands to show Rosa how they moved and looked. Rosa tore open her tights, dropping her panties to her ankles and showing Bianca her bare, throbbing erection. She was unbelievably hard.

“Yes! Bare boobs!” said Rosa. “My sex drive is throbbing!”

Rosa spit in her hand, and feverishly stroked her cock while fondling her chest. Her face was flushing bright red, lewd moans coming from her mouth as she played with her hard dick, getting herself off in front of her friend with a pace that Bianca didn’t know how to take. She’d known about Rosa’s condition for some time, but thought that Rosa had learned to live with it.

She did. That meant she wanted to use her cock to is fullest. Her saliva and her hands made lewd squelching noises as her motions became faster. Rosa pinched her nipple. Her balls started to shake back and forth like a pair of clackers, her scrotum becoming hotter and more tense as it prepared to splurt Rosa’s sperm onto Bianca’s waiting body.

“Watching this is making me horny, too...” said Bianca. “What’s happening?”

Rosa’s face scrunched up. She was still young, and this was her first time masturbating that day. She had been focusing on getting her first Pokemon, not even thinking about anything else that might happen until her book of nearly nude Gym Leaders reawakened her sleeping libido. She kept stroking, her cock growing hotter, beads of white cum starting to appear on the tip.

“Here it comes!” said Rosa.

Shots of white cum flew from her tip, landing on Bianca’s boobs. The last few spurts got on her glasses, and the rest rolled into her cleavage, covering her nipples in a layer of white. The smell of cum rose from Bianca’s cleavage. A wet spot appeared on her panties. She would have to find a way to sneak off and get a new pair before she set off again with Rosa.

“I love doing that,” said Rosa giddily. “I wish I could’ve came on Professor Juniper’s boobs, but yours are pretty sexy too. They look so good with my cum on them.”

Rosa leaned forward and licked her own semen off Bianca’s breasts, gulping it down by the tongueful until Bianca’s torso was clean. She got dressed again, and Rosa went to find a new pair of tights. They were now ready for their journey to begin. The Koffing & The Toxics concert that Rosa had tickets for was starting soon, and they had to make it to Virbank City in order to get their seats. It was a small venue.

Just as they set off on Route 19, Rosa lifted up her shirt, exposing her bare breasts to the open air. They were in the middle of nature, with nothing but wild Pokemon around for many miles. As Rosa walked along the route, her breasts bounced with every step. The breeze blowing across her skin made her nipples hard.

“Put your shirt down!” said Bianca.

“No, this is how I like it. I’m full of energy and proudly showing my boobs,” said Rosa. “Let’s keep going! I have so many Trainers I want to meet! Say, Bianca, if we have to stop for the night, can you suck me off?”

“I don’t know if we’re that close...” Bianca said.

This is the story of Rosa. The Pokemon Trainer who’s more interested in collecting Gym Leaders than she is Pokemon. Her Snivy may be enough to see her through to the end, but battling was never her top priority.


	2. Butt Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa gets a little too excited during the Koffing & The Toxics concert in Virbank City, and discovers that Roxie suffers from an embarrassing condition that's throwing off the band's rhythm. Is Rosa's dick the solution?

“We’re here! Virbank City!”

The salty sea air of the port town blew through Rosa’s nose. When she entered into a big city, Bianca yanked her shirt down to cover up her boobs. Still, Rosa knew she was walking around without a bra, which made her get hard. Though she had hesitated, Bianca had already given her a blowjob behind a tree once, swallowing Rosa’s cum for the first time. She could still feel it in her stomach.

“Where are we heading first?” asked Bianca.

“The Virbank City Gym,” said Rosa. “That’s where the venue is. It’s the official live house of Roxie’s band, Koffing & The Toxics. Roxie herself is so cute! Yet with an edge that you can’t find in many places in Unova.”

“You admire her, don’t you?” asked Bianca.

“Oh, Bianca. I admire everybody,” said Rosa.

The Virbank City Gym wasn’t open for Pokemon battles today. It was being used entirely as a concert venue. Rosa and Bianca had seats near the front row. In a venue of this size, even the seats near the back were still very close to the performers. Koffing floated around the arena, giving it that distinctly foul smell that made a Toxics concert special. Rosa had been curious about how Roxie could stand being around Pokemon like this all the time, and grabbed one out of the air with her bare hands.

“What are you doing?” asked Bianca. “We’re going to be kicked out!”

“It’s okay,” said Rosa. “Roxie’s not even going to notice until her setlist is done.”

Rosa held the Koffing right under her nose, taking a whiff of the foul scent coming from its holes. She couldn’t describe what it smelled like, exactly, only that it was bad. She went back and took another sniff of it. Rosa’s head was starting to get fuzzy. She could feel her nipples brushing against her shirt, getting hard and begging to be freed. The heat was building up in her loins, as well. She was getting hard.

As The Toxics reached the bridge of “Good Poison,” Rosa lifted her shirt up and flashed her headlights at Roxie. “Roxie! I love your songs! Would you suck my tits?” The rest of the girls in the audience lifted their shirts as well, thinking it was part of the show. Rosa shook her breasts back and forth, making them jiggle before Roxie’s eyes. She didn’t put her shirt back down even when the show ended. Her tickets had allowed her a few moments backstage, to meet with Roxie herself.

She wondered if she’d made a good first impression.

Backstage, Roxie was practicing on her guitar when Rosa walked in, her shirt still raised up to reveal her breasts. Rather than be weirded out by it, Roxie stood on a plastic crate and planted a kiss on one of Rosa’s breasts, making her swoon. Roxie, the legendary indie guitarist, had kissed her nipple! She was never going to wash this teat again, she thought. Rosa got a hard-on in her pants, but broke out of her daydreaming when she heard a sound in the backstage area.

“What’s that noise? And that smell?” Rosa asked. “Is there another Koffing back here?”

“Nah, that was me,” said Roxie. “We haven’t been picked up by a major label yet, so I’m mostly eating cup noodles and cheap seafood. It’s filling enough, but man does it make me gassy.”

“You’re farting?” asked Rosa. “That makes me so hard...”

“What’s with you, anyway?” asked Roxie. “You pull your tits out during my concert, and now you’re getting hard in front of me. Aren’t you a girl?”

“It’s a condition that I have...” said Rosa.

Roxie looked at it closer. The shape and girthiness of Rosa’s dick was making something in her start to tingle. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Rosa was hung like a Galarian Weezing’s smokestack. She was close to Roxie’s age, so this might be the opportunity she had been looking for.

“There may be something that weiner of yours is good for,” said Roxie. “During our next jam session, maybe you can stand behind me and stick that thing in my ass. It’ll help plug up the farts until I’m done.”

“I’ll do your ass! I mean, I’ll do my best!” said Rosa. “I have to find another Koffing.”

The Gym was just about to close for the night. Everyone had gone home except the band, Rosa and Bianca. Nicky and Billy Jo had heard the story from Roxie, and accepted Mei acting as their groupie for one performance, to see if she would be able to help them. Roxie had been farting constantly during their practice, interrupting the rhythm of their jam sessions with her butt.

Rosa, high on Koffing fumes, was standing behind Roxie. She wasn’t wearing tights, or panties, and her cock was fully erect. Under the lights of the stage, she looked completely out of place next to the punk rock aesthetic of the toxics. Then she lifted her shirt to bare her breasts, and started rocking out to the song. Her breasts shook back and forth, sweat dripping down her nipples as the stage lights started making her sweat.

Rosa flipped up Roxie’s skirt, pulling down her panties. Through the haze of the Koffing smoke she’d inhaled, she could see that Roxie had a cute butt. It was round and soft, despite her petite frame. Mei bent down on her knees, her cock bouncing up and down, and waited for the moment when Roxie’s gas would blast out.

The first fart followed, spraying Rosa in the face with a warm wind. She had been inhaling Koffing fumes since she got to the gym, but this stunk even worse than that. It had come from the depths of Roxie’s bowels, making it smell particularly bad. Rosa coughed, her nose stinging, and then deigned to sniff more. Roxie’s butt was too cute, even if it was farting continuously in her face.

Roxie leaned back and whispered to Rosa. “Before I crop dust the stage, get your dick in there, newbie!”

“What a sweet poison...” said Rosa.

Rosa was taller than Roxie, but the stage was lit in such a way that she vanished into the backlights, like a kabuki stagehand. Her dick dripping with sweat, precum and anticipation, Rosa shoved it into Roxie’s small asshole. It was tight and hot inside her, with warm farts still blowing past Rosa’s shaft. As Rosa penetrated Roxie from behind, she let out a high note that she had never been able to reach before.

With her cock buried deep in Roxie’s tight, smelly ass, Rosa upped the intensity of her thrusting. Roxie’s farts slipped past her cock, spraying her balls in a fine mist of ass smell. The pace of Rosa’s thrusting picked up. She grabbed onto Roxie’s butt, squeezing her already tight sphincter around her ass with an even stronger force. The Koffing fumes she’d been inhaling had ramped up her sex drive, and she wasn’t able to hold out for much longer.

Rosa released her cum into Roxie’s smooth butthole, letting it dribble out until it coated her walls, absorbing the smell and sounds of the farts. Rosa kept her softening cock inside Roxie’s ass, remaining until the song finished. When the number concluded, Rosa pulled her limp dick out of Roxie’s behind, and a spluttering cum fart erupted outward, right onto Rosa’s dick.

“That feels much better,” said Roxie. “Maybe I’ll just have to perform with a butt plug crammed in me from now on. You know any that are shaped like that thing you’re packing?”

“I do!” said Rosa.

Rosa and Bianca left Virbank City, heading towards Mistralton. Rosa kept her cock hard the whole day, knowing she was about to have some fun with Skyla, whose boobs she had been dreaming of for a long time.


End file.
